Innocent Sin
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: Kidnapped for a specific genes that they possess. Nagi and Omi must help each other and two sisters escape before they are killed. Fic written for Snowshoe Koneko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not mine. I don't own Weiß, but i am sharing Naku **great names Koneko!** with Snowshoe Koneko. Oh and the doc i am also sharing! Boukyaku does belong to me aswell.  
  
Warnings : Kiddnap, blood, evil doctor, and other things might happen later on.  
  
Pairings : Omi/Nagi; i'll add more when the time comes.  
  
Dedicated to : Snowshoe Koneko  
  
Reviews :  
{None}  
  
Innocent Sin  
by : apocalipticoblivion  
  
Chapter One  
  
All of the most high-priced equipment was in the labrotory of the famous Doctor Dante Murakami. But, at least half ot the equipment was illegally purchased off of the black market.  
"Doctor," a female Scientist began, "We have a lead, the Bio-Gene system is up and working."  
"Excellent, now collect the specimen." The black-haired man stated, with a malicious smirk on his face.  
Turning back to the monitor screen, the doctor said to noone in particular. "Now, we shall have our secret. The secret to the Angel and Devil genes..."  
  
Running down the street, desperate to get home to put away his things and then work his shift at the Koneko No Sume Ie. Omi was running a little late because the teacher held him up in class, again!  
Turning around the corner, Omi collided with his best friend, Nova. Nova was slightly taller than Omi himself, with long pale medium blue hair, that he would tie into a ponytail that hung below his waist. His eyes were a beautiful and rare ice blue. He and Omi both wore one earing each the shade of the other's eyes. Omi wore a ice blue and Nova wore a colbat blue earing.  
"Hey Omi!" Nova smiled at his friend, "How's it going? Any recent trips besides this one?"  
  
"Very funny, smart guy!" Omi said getting off of Nova.  
His iced eyed friend all the while laughing extended a hand out to Omi as if saying : 'Help me up!'. Omi could never be mean to his friend so he helped him up.  
"You do know that you are late for your shift at the Koneko, and your working with Aya-kun today?"  
Glaring at his long-time best friend, Omi said, "I should have left you down there!" while rushing towards the Koneko.  
"But, you would have still helped me up!" Nova began to chuckle that turned out into a full fledged laugh, "You can't resist my good looks!"  
"Bah, You've been hanging out with Yohji-kun way too much!"  
"Maybe, maybe not."  
  
Back at Murakami's Lab, two young girls hugged in a corner of a cage that they were kept in. They were obviously sisters. Their looks were just to much alike to be anything else.  
The older one, Boukyaku, had long silver hair that went about down a little past her knees, was kept in a tight braid. Bangs fell over her eyes, cut in a way that you could see her eyes. Big, beautiful golden eyes, much resembling a snake. People tend to shy away from her because of them.  
The younger one, Sora, had shorter hair than her sister. It went to about her hips, a little darker shade of silver. But, kept in a tight braid as well. The difference was that she didn't have bangs. Her eye's were emerald with gold fringes in the middle.  
"Oneesan, what are they going to do?" Sora asked with a shakey voice, "Will they hurt us?"  
"Imouto, there is no reason to worry!" Boukyaku said to her younger sister, Sora. "I wont let them harm you."  
"Oh, how sweet and loving!" Murakami said to the young girls. "We'll wait for the others before we begin our test."  
The reply came from Boukyaku, she ran and grabbed the doctor's labcoat and pulled it through the bars, causing the doctor's face to be repeatedly slammed into the cage. She kept up with it until one of the nurses grabbed her by her braid and pull her off of Murakami.  
"Why you little bitch...." Murakami seethed, griding his teeth together.  
"Serves you right, old man." as Boukyaku laughed at Murakami, it only suceeded in making him even angrier.  
  
When Omi went to take the trash out, it was Yohji's turn. But, he took it out anyway, because the older assassin was out scanning bars for potential bedmates.  
A clothe was put infront of his face, in Omi's years of being an assassin he recognized the smell. Knock-out gas must have been put on the rag, and now, Omi knew what was coming next.  
He was being kidnapped, but before he was totally out. He screamed. He screamed as hard as he could.  
Ken ran outside in time to see Omi being taken away. Running after them, Aya closely behind. followed until the kidnapper threw Omi into a open door of a car and jumped in closing it after.  
One thought ran through Ken's mind.  
'Omi is gone...'  
  
End Chapter One  
  
To Snowshoe Koneko : What do you think? in case you couldn't tell. I'm the older sister, Boukyaku and you are Sora. Sorry for making Sora so whiny. She'll become braver next chapter! Is it any good?  
  
A/N to all the others reading this : Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : in chapter one.  
  
Warnings : in chapter one  
  
Pairings : in chapter one  
  
Dedicated to : Snowshoe Koneko  
  
Reviews :  
  
kat-jen-insane : thank you for reviewing! hahahaaa i'm glad that i created boukyaku-chan's personality like that! ^^; i'm so proud of this story. but not as proud as my meetings! yes i will make sora-chan's personality braver as well! i kinda like murakami.... he's cool. well, in a evil sorta way... he has an important role in this ficcie...  
  
Innocent Sin  
by apocalipticoblivion  
  
Omi awoke to a warm feeling that he was laying on. Letting his eyes focus for a bit, he relized he was laying on a pair of legs. Looking to see whose legs he was laying on, he looked familiar. Kind of like Nova. Thats when it hit him.  
The legs he was laying on were attached to Nagi Naoe.  
His enemy.  
Scooting to the other side of where ever they were being kept, he ran into another warm body.  
Turning around to expect Mastermind or Berserker, but instead, it was a young girl. Not much older than himself. In her arms was another child. Most likely her sister. They were both very pretty. But, the older one had gold eyes... How can someone have gold eyes?  
"My name is Boukyaku, this is my sister Sora. How long have you been here?" She smiled sweetly.  
"My name is Omi Tysukiyono. I must have been brought here overnight."  
One of the females that must have worked at the place they were in came over and told them to be quiet. Boukyaku woke her sister, and Omi realized just how long her hair was. Sora opened her eyes and looked at Omi, and then looked to her sister and asked who they were.  
"That one is Omi, he was brought here overnight," She looked over to Nagi, "I haven't found out that one's name, yet." Boukyaku stood and stretched her legs. Walked over to the bars of the pen, and next time a scientist passed by she would grab them and slam the to the bars asking what they wanted with her.  
If she didn't get her answer, she would repeatively slam them until they either fell unconscious or told them what she wanted. But, so far ten of the scientists had fell unconscious and a couple of them would have very bad headaches when they did wake up.  
After her twentieth victim, she gave up and sat down with a big sigh. Her younger sister just smiled, and clapped saying, "That's 154 total, in two days! What is your goal for tomorrow?"  
Putting a finger to her chin, Boukyaku said with a thoughtful look on her face, "Ummm, maybe 20 more?"  
  
"You damned little brat!" Murakami said shaking the cage that held the four children. "You've practically destroyed all that I have worked to maintain! You, Boukyaku, have practically elliminated my work force! If it wasn't for the experiment, I would kill you!"  
"Ha Ha Haaa. You're not as lucky as you think, old man!"  
"I will have to order in some more people from my other labs in order to get this completed in time!"  
"Why? So I can put them in the hospital too?" Boukyaku asked with a grin. "You know it will happen. So why bother?"  
"It's in your genes... I won't explain anything else to a brat!" Murakami exclaimed walking away from the cage.  
"Are you sure it is wise to annoy him, Boukyaku?" Nagi asked walking up towards the front of the cage, standing next to Boukyaku.  
"Prodigy." Omi stated from his corner of the cage. Everyone stared in shock.  
Omi had not said another word after their greeting the two days ago. Nagi had said more words than him, which by the other boys standards, was alot. Normally from what Yohji said quite often, 'What's wrong Omittichi? You're too quiet! We can usually never get you to shut up!' he alway said it with a laugh afterwards.  
"Bombay. What is it?"  
"Take the door off of it's hinges. All four of us are leaving."  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
A/N : Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to : EclipseAzNGTX and Snowshoe Koneko  
  
A/N : HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Innocent Sin by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Boukyaku grinned as she saw the sudden change in Omi's attitude. She jumped up, and clapped her hands together, exclaiming, "If we're leaving, then what are we just sitting around for?!"  
  
So Nagi Naoe, knwon on the battlefeild as Prodigy, faced teh door that kept them form leaving and closed his eyes, and just as fast as he closed them the door blew and crushed the spot where Murakami once stood.  
  
But, he wasn't there anymore. He had left to the front office to phone for new employees. Mumbling something about 'foolish little girls, destorying what I have worked so hard to achieve!'  
  
So the four youths crept around towards the equipment, Boukyaku taking the lead and placing her hand on the control panel pausing as if she was listening to something.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here." Omi said walking away, everyone following except Boukyaku. "Boukyaku? Aren't you coming?"  
  
It seemed as though his words fazed right through her as if she wasn't there.  
  
She spun around faster than they had expected making the young boys jump. Her younger sister, Sora, just stood her ground smiling.  
  
"Find anything?" Sora said with an amused gleam in her big eyes when she saw the 'big strong men' jump.  
  
"There are guards patroling the main and secondary corridors," she paused, "the third corridors are guarded more heavily... What are they keeping down there?"  
  
"That is none of you're business, brat."  
  
The voice came from the doorway, causing them to turn in the other dirrection to be facing Murakami.  
  
The older man had a feral grin on his face. He looked towards the two young girls. Scanning their bodiese looking for any possible weapons.  
  
"What do you want from me now, old man?" Boukyaku said dangerously, "You killed them, and then you tried to take my brother too! Where is he now?!"  
  
"Corridor three... Heavily guarded, child."  
  
Boukyaku gasped, "I should have known... I should have known that you would come back for him!!"  
  
With that, she lunged at the man twice her age. Swinging punches right and left. Not caring if they made their mark or not. She was too blinded by anger.  
  
Anger consumed her to the point of when she pinned him to the ground, Murakami couldn't even move. Boukyaku was out for blood.  
  
Murakami's blood.  
  
And she would stop at nothing to achieve the sight of him writhing in pain on the very same floor that her younger sister and her two new friends were standing.  
  
"You bastard!" she clawed at his face. "How dare you take him! Wasn't it enough that you raped him too?!" her face contorted in a mask of agony and rage. "You deserve death! But that would be the easy way out, wouldn't it?!"  
  
"Oneesan! Don't kill him!"  
  
"Imouto, I have no time to listen to you're mindless preachings of peace today!" Boukyaku stated as she repeatively slammed Murakamis head into the cement, which began to dent and crack. Blood flew every where, splattering on the walls, the equipment and other places..  
  
Murakami stopped moving all together, either passed out or dead. Boukyaku hoped the later.  
  
Easily she slipped off of him, walking towards the other youths.  
  
She stopped when she saw that Sora hid behind Nagi, avoiding her sisters gaze.  
  
"Fine, you have no concept of the word rape." Boukyaku said walking towards the exit closer to the young group.  
  
"Lets go!" ordered the older girl. "We have no time to waste!"  
  
They left, but when they came across the path that would take them to the third corridor. Boukyaku paused. The others hadn't realized she had stopped and went down the staircase.  
  
Omi, Nagi, and Sora ran towards the exit knocking out the gaurds they came across.  
  
Sora stopped, "You guys... I can't feel my sisters presence..." she said while looking around. "She's not here!"  
  
"Shit..." Nagi cursed under his breath.  
  
"Let's find her. She probably went to the third corridor to rescue Mokushi..."  
  
They ran back to the staircase, going down it slowly but fast enough to get down it in a matter of less than two minutes.  
  
Gasping at all of the dead bodies strown about every where.  
  
"They're all dead. She killed them all." Omi said with a hand raised to cover his mouth. With his other hand he checked the pulse of a few of them. Not wanting to touch any more of the now cold, lifeless bodies.  
  
They heard whispering trailing down the hall.  
  
Crying echoed of of the walls as they passed, noticing the familiar trail of bodies to lead them to where Boukyaku resided.  
  
About five doors down, the whispering grew louder.  
  
In the small window that the door possesed, Boukyaku was hugging onto a boy a few years older than she herself. Both looking almost exactly alike. Except his hair was the darkest out of the three, and he had one green eye and one gold eye.  
  
"M-mokushi...." She was practically choking on her sobs, "I've f-finally found you....b-but why were you kept here... Why didn't you escape?! You have the p-power to do so!"  
  
"He threatened you're lives, Yours' and Soras'... I had to stay..." The mans voice was kind yet, sad.  
  
"Lets go... Omi, Nagi, and Sora are waiting for me... no wait...us..." she had paused, a smile gracing her face. "They're probably outside by now..."  
  
"We would be, if Sora hadn't stopped us." Nagi's voice said from the doorway. "Hurry up. We have to go before they send reinforcements..."  
  
"Ahh... Okay! But, first tell me. What have you two young men have been doing to my imoutos?" Mokushi said standing up to his full height one full foot above Nagi's head.  
  
"N-nothing, niisan!" The two girls blurted out in unison.  
  
"Good, or I would have had to do something about that..."  
  
Omi and Nagi looked like they were going to run for their lives. They normally could have taken on a guy twice their size, but if he might have happened to be stronger than Boukyaku... they haven't even seen Sora's but they had the feeling that they might not want to make them angry...  
  
A grin appeared on his face as he started laughing, "Ahhhh, I think I'm going to like you're new friends imouto-chans."  
  
Mokushi put his arms around the two boys shoulders, and then began walking off with them.  
  
The two girls tackled their brother, yelling at him not to touch their friends.  
  
"Hahahaaa... Just kidding! I won't touch you're boyfriends!" He said running to keep a few good feet ahead of the now seething sisters.  
  
"Their not our boyfriends!!"  
  
"Well at least I won't worry about them hitting on you, imoutos!"  
  
"And whys that, Niisan?"  
  
"Because their about as straight as a rainbow." when Mokushi was faced with confused stares... he sighed and said again. "Their gay. They like each other. Get it now, imoutos?"  
  
"Ohh okay-- Hey! They might not be gay!" said Sora with a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Trust me imouto. Their gay." Boukyaku said looking back at the two young now flustered boys, "Just hurry up and kiss. I've been waiting for you two to sort out you're own feelings... and now... I have a head-ache."  
  
"You are a head-ache." Mokushi said with a big, goofy smile.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!" Mokushi mocked.  
  
"I wish I had siblings to fight with..." Omi said a bit depressingly after a while into the argument.  
  
"Same here, but well Schu is like my younger brother..."  
  
"Younger? He looks older!"  
  
"He is... but he acts younger..." Nagi said smiling a little.  
  
"Come on love-birds! Or we might just leave without you!" Mokushi's voice rang down the long hallway.  
  
"Wait...I would want a sister. Not a brother now..." Omi said suddenly, "They're not as noisy... at least I think so..."  
  
"Lets go... I think Siberian might have died of a heart attack knowing that you were kidnapped, and then held hostage with a member of Schwartz. While meeting a crazy bunch of siblings...."  
  
"Oh dear.... you might be right... He is a mother hen after all. He should have been codenamed after a female chicken istead of a cat..." Omi said with a sigh.  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
[Back in the room where they were kept}  
  
"I will get you back, brats. It's not over until I say it's over..." Murakami was not on the floor anymore.  
  
He was standing next to the monitor that showed the video cameras footage. He was watching the five young children, not quite adults leave the building.  
  
"I'll let you go see you're teams and family... but I will come to claim what is mine..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : Please review! I'll update faster! 


	4. Chapter 4

Innocent Sin  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Boukyaku grinned as they exited the building. "I can't believe we're finally out, can you?!" she cheered.  
  
"Me too." Mokushi said with a bigger grin that could rival even Schuldig's. "You've been capture for a matter of days. I, on the other hand, have been there longer. And I can say that, fresh air tastes better than any wine!"  
  
Mokushi laughed, creating a chain of laughter in the small group of five. "Let's get you kids home. I don't want your friends and family worried."  
  
Nagi and Omi smiled and nodded, "Where will you all go? I want to visit you sometime." Omi asked them.  
  
"We don't really have a home anymore." Sora said sadly. "We live on the streets. Ever since our brother was kidnapped, we've been moving from place to place to find him..."  
  
"Ah..." Omi mumbled. "I'll ask my friends if you can stay with us until we find you something more 'perminant'."  
  
Boukyaku's eyes lit up, "Thanks Omi-chan! You're a life-saver!"  
  
"Well," Omi said scratching the back of his head, "I can't leave three of my friends on the streets... can I? It would be too cruel."  
  
Omi had asked Nagi to stay with them that night too. "It isn't fair for you to go back to Schwartz right now. They probably don't know that you're even gone."  
  
But, Omi was wrong. The team, Scwartz was waiting for them back at the Koneko.  
  
Ken ran up and hugged Omi fiercely. "Omi, you're back! Thank the lord! I thought that you were dead in a ditch somewhere!!"  
  
Omi laughed and patted his friend's back. "I'm fine, Ken-kun. Though I did bring back some friends that'll be staying with us for a while..."  
  
"Hm? Who?" Yohji asked, looking at the other guests. "There's the Schwartz brat, but who are the other three?"  
  
"Oh, the youngest one is Sora, the middle one is, Boukyaku, and the eldest is Mokushi." Omi said nodded his head in confermation. "Can they stay with us? Please?"  
  
Aya was the one who spoke up, "Sure, they can. But, where could they go? We only have one spare bedroom, and Schwartz is already inhabiting it."  
  
"Basement?" Ken suggested.  
  
"Why not?" Omi asked with a bigger smile. "Go on, make yourselves at home. Everything'll be fine."  
  
Murakami growled again. "I can't believe that I let those brats go so easily." he shook his head, "No matter, I'll get them soon enough..."  
  
"Doctor." came a voice from behind him.  
  
"What, Sylph?" he asked turning around.  
  
"What are we to do about the project?" she asked worridly. "Are we to put it on hold?"  
  
"No, not yet anyway." Murikami grinned, "Not until we have all of our data compiled. We have to get those brats back. One way or another."  
  
TBC 


End file.
